1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to the operation of a computing device in a locked or restricted mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computing or communication devices, such as computers, laptops, PCs, tablets, MP3 players and smartphones, are typically controlled through user input interfaces including touchscreens, buttons, keyboards, trackpads, trackballs, microphones and the like. To enhance security or conserve power, these devices may enter a “locked” state if no input has been received for a period of time, or if expressly instructed to enter the locked state. In the locked state, some or all of the device's input interfaces may be inoperable or non-responsive, thus reducing the likelihood of accidental operation of the device due to inadvertent actuation of an input interface, potentially reducing the power consumed by some or all of the input interfaces. In the locked state, access to functions or data on the device can be restricted; to access some or all of the device's functions or data, a security code such as a password or PIN may be required.